Historia de un Café MexCol - LatinHetalia
by MarhayaXs
Summary: Solo un día había bastado para que se conocieran y se hicieran amigos, pero la distancia hizo germinar aquellos sentimientos que sin ser conscientes los dos, eran mutuos. [MexCol - LatinHetalia]


**Bueno este songfic participa en el séptimo desafío de la página #esdeFanfics.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de latínHetalia utilizados en la historia pertenecen a quasiarti y Rowein respectivamente, la historia es de mi autoría completa. Disfruten!**

 **Inspirada en _September by Earth, Wind and Fire_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capitulo único_**

Cobijada bajo el cielo estrellado, Catalina caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de su ciudad. Esa noche, era especial. Así como los americanos celebran San Valentín, ellos tenían su propia celebración, el día del Amor y la Amistad.

Momento en el que las parejas dejaban surgir sus sentimientos, disfrutando de la cercanía uno con el otro, avivando esa llama que reside en sus corazones enamorados. Caminaban tomados de la mano, jugueteaban entre ellos y demostraban cuanto que se querían, sin reserva alguna. Prácticamente el amor flotaba en el aire esa noche.

Esos pequeños detalles lograron entibiar su corazón, llenándolo de hermosos sentimientos, amaba a su gente. Pero, aquella fecha también le traía recuerdos nostálgicos.

Sus pies la llevaron nuevamente a aquel pequeño café, en donde todo había comenzado. Su agradable apariencia fue lo que la atrajo la primera vez.

Suspirando, ingresó al lugar, escuchando una pequeña campana sonar sobre su cabeza, informando al personal de un nuevo cliente. El lugar aún conservaba ese sentimiento acogedor al entrar y, sin perder tiempo, se encaminó a una de las mesas al fondo del local, cerca de la ventana en donde podía seguir disfrutando de la vista del exterior.

Miró sin prisas a su alrededor, todo seguía tan animado como recordaba. La camarera llegó a tomar su orden y, sin esperar demasiado, regresó con su pedido, su amado café terminó siendo depositado entre sus manos. Agradecida por ello, dio el primer trago a su bebida, mientras en la radio comenzaba a sonar September de Earth, Wind and Fire, dibujando una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Le resultaba bastante divertido el hecho de conocer la letra y, sin pensarlo mucho, cerró los ojos, tarareando suavemente la canción, sumergiéndose en el recuerdo de ese día años atrás.

 _Do you remember the_

 _21st night of September?_

 _Love was changing the minds of pretenders_

 _While chasing the clouds away_

Ese día, las estrellas iluminaban el firmamento con su esplendor, sin embargo, era solitario y hacía más frío de lo normal. Estaba cansada, pero no quería regresar a su casa, no antes de liberar la tensión que tenía encima. Sus obligaciones la estaban comenzando a sofocar, como si en algún momento sería aplastada por ellas.

No estaba prestando atención al camino y sus pies la terminaron llevando al frente de un acogedor café. Se quedó mirando el lugar desde afuera, no muy segura de qué hacer, aunque tal vez, como solían decir, una buena taza de café es capaz de solucionar todos los males.

Con eso en mente ingresó al lugar, siendo gratamente sorprendida por el hermoso aspecto en su interior, además de las numerosas parejas que se encontraban reunidas. ¿Acaso se había perdido de algo? Mas su pregunta fue respondida por la decoración en forma de corazones a su alrededor, junto al pequeño cartel rosa que citaba "Felíz día del Amor y la Amistad"

Bueno, eso lo explicaba, era normal que no lo recordara, teniendo en cuenta que en esas fechas ella estaba más ocupada en sacar todo el papeleo adelante que en conseguir pareja. Sin embargo anhelaba tanto poder, por una vez, sentirse como aquellas parejas; enamorada.

Le restó importancia y, no queriendo hacerse en la barra, se dirigió a la única mesa disponible, que estaba al lado de una ventana, al fondo del local.

 _Our hearts were ringing_

 _In the key that our souls were singing._

 _As we danced in the night,_

 _Remember how the stars stole the night away_

Dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el paisaje que se veía a través del cristal, esperando a que tomaran su pedido. Terminó por soltar un suspiro cansino.

—Para una señorita tan bonita, un suspiro lo dice todo —Esas palabras la hicieron salir de su ensoñación, brincando del susto, sin saber en qué momento había perdido su conexión con la realidad.

Volvió su mirada al lugar de donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con la mirada del encantador camarero. Tenía el cabello oscuro, piel morena, las facciones de su cara lo hacían lucir bastante atractivo, labios delgados y sobre su tabique tenía una curiosa bandita, aunque no tenía ninguna herida a su parecer.

Sin embargo, sus ojos avellana la atravesaban de tal forma que por un breve momentos, sintió como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, mientras una coqueta sonrisa se posaba en los labios del joven, disparando su pulso, permitiendo que el rubor subiera con rapidez a sus mejillas.

Nunca pensó que alguien tendría un efecto así de inmediato en ella, por lo que se obligó a romper su contacto para recobrar un poco de compostura. Aunque al abrirlos, él seguía allí, tranquilamente esperando por ella.

—Solo es cansancio, nada más —Aclaró su garganta, tratando de no escapar de su mirada.

—Ya veo, entonces todo está bien. Dígame, ¿qué le gustaría ordenar? —preguntó con tono amable el muchacho, sacando una pequeña libreta de su delantal, listo para tomar la orden.

—Una taza con café, oscuro, por favor —Le vio anotar con rapidez, guiñandole un ojo y retirándose.

 _My thoughts are with you_

 _Holding hands with your heart to see you_

 _Only blue talk and love,_

 _Remember how we knew love was here to stay_

Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, para poder dejar descansar su rostro entre sus manos. No sabía qué acababa de pasar, el camarero acababa de tomar su orden y le había guiñado el ojo. Eso no se lo esperaba, pero tampoco es que se sintiera mal con ello.

La música inundaba el lugar, sumado a las risas de las parejas, tal vez solo estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. Aunque no tuvo que seguir haciéndolo, ya que en menos de lo que esperaba el muchacho llegó con su pedido, extrañándose de verlo con una taza extra, probablemente para otro cliente.

—Aquí tiene señorita, un café bien cargado para aliviar su cansancio —Dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

—Gracias. Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, al ver cómo se sentó enfrente de ella, con la otra taza en sus manos.

—Tomando mi descanso, espero no le importe que la acompañe —El muchacho le miró, ligeramente avergonzado, sin mostrarse arrepentido por sus acciones—. Te veo cansada, así que pensé que te vendría bien hablar de ello. Por cierto, soy Pedro.

Levantó una de sus finas cejas hacia arriba, completamente sin habla. Realmente no se esperaba aquello, de ninguna manera. Se sentía tan irreal, pero al ver las buenas intenciones del muchacho que extendió su mano, esperando que ella la estrechara, terminó por resignarse, no sin antes poner los ojos en blanco. Solo sería un café, ¿qué había de malo con hablar un poco con él?

—Catalina —Se presentó y correspondió al saludo, iluminando de forma automática el rostro del muchacho, que sostuvo más tiempo del necesario sus manos juntas, para luego dejarla ir.

—Entonces, Catalina, dime: ¿cómo fue tu día?

De esta manera una larga conversación surgió, ella compartiendo su día y el interesándose por lo que decía, hablaron de todo un poco, cosas triviales, política, de las personas que pasaban por la calle, del café, de la comida y finalmente de la vida del muchacho. Enterándose de que era un mexicano que estaba de visita por el país y que se hospedaba con sus parientes en aquel café.

El tiempo pasó volando y, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, ambos encontraron cosas interesantes en el otro, siendo el inicio de una hermosa amistad, pero sin ser conscientes de que habían plantado las semillas de algo más.

El café iba a cerrar, pero ninguno de los dos quería decirse adiós, así que prometieron encontrarse al día siguiente en el mismo lugar. Con ello se despidieron por esa noche.

Pero, a la mañana siguiente, cuando Catalina regresó al café, se encontró con la triste sorpresa de que Pedro no estaba, le preguntó por él a los dueños, solo para que le dijeran que tuvo que volver a su país por causas familiares. Eso en cierta medida la destrozó, más de lo que hubiera llegado a imaginar.

 _Now December found the love we shared in September._

 _Only blue talk and love,_

 _Remember the true love we share today_

Abrió los ojos, dejando de tararear, ya que los coros se repetían desde allí.

No podía evitar pensar lo irónico de la canción, ya que como bien decía, desde aquel día, jamás dejó de pensar en Pedro. Le hubiera gustado volverle a ver, pero las esperanzas en ella morían día a día y sin alguna manera de contactar con él, no había nada más que decir.

Bajó la vista a su taza, encontrándola vacía. Mientras cantaba la había acabado, negó con suavidad y dejó la taza en la mesa, debía ir a la caja para pagar lo que consumió y regresar a su hogar, le esperaba una larga noche.

—¿Tan rápido te vas? Quédate, la segunda taza va por mi cuenta.

Esa voz.

Levantó la vista con rapidez, encontrándose con aquella sonrisa preciosa, que recordaba con tanto cariño. El muchacho se acercó a ella, extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarla y sin pensarlo mucho, ella se lanzó a ellos, estrechándole como si se tratara una ilusión, sintiendo como sus sentimientos salían a flote.

—Te extrañe, Coco —comentó mientras correspondía a su abrazo, solo un día había bastado para que se conocieran y se hicieran amigos, pero la distancia hizo germinar aquellos sentimientos que sin ser conscientes los dos, eran mutuos—. Y yo a ti, Pedro.

En los labios del muchacho su sonrisa se hizo más grande y con el valor que traía, susurró lentamente aquello que tenía guardado desde hace mucho tiempo por ella.

Y en aquel café, una nueva historia comenzó.

.

.

 **Bueno, se que debería escribir la próxima parte de "Sexy movimiento" bueno, de hecho ya lo tengo, pero eso no viene al caso.**

 **Me costó horrores escribir este songfic, teniendo en cuenta que es el primero que escribo, así que espero no haber fallado miserablemente escribiendolo.**

 **Además, es mi primer MexCol ¡Ah, webo! ¡Qué viva e el ship!**

 **No siendo más, peticiones, quejas o recursos en la cajita inferior.**

 **Ciao~**

 **Marhaya**


End file.
